


Hibiscus

by ServantSerah



Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Flirting, Flower Language, Friendship, GoodGardenerAU, francis has a crush, hibiscus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: The first time Francis offers Ash a flower. (For my GoodGardenerAU)
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't repost my art.**

Another very old thing from October;;

_Hibiscus meanings: delicate beauty/perfect bride/acknowledging the receiver’s delivate beauty/when worn behind a woman’s right ear: available and looking for a partner_

(I’m no flower language expert, so if any lf these meanings are incorrect, that is Google’s fault haha)

Another thing from my GoodGardenerAU. The first time Francis gifted Ash a flower (every flower has a meaning, i love flower language okay), which soon became a regular, almost daily tradition afterwards. (Ash keeps every single flower dry pressed in a book, not that she’d ever admit that.)

This is at a stage where she’s still kind of messing with him but she ends up enjoying this gesture a little too much and realizes she actually likes this weird fellow, especially because he's genuine and kind to her, and not just trying to get into bed or something like that.


End file.
